A Cinderella Story (Dantana)
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: In this well known tale of Cinderella, we have our Cinderella herself Ms. Danielle Dareck. Better known as Dani Dareck, Dani is probably the most talented student at her new college for the arts. Our Prince is the lovely Santana Lopez. Smart, beautiful, talented, and quite famous. Unlike other celebs, Santana is a great person. Will she find her Princess?
1. Chapter 1

**So I change a lot of things... Just saying. :**

_In this well known tale of Cinderella, we have our Cinderella herself Ms. Danielle Dareck. Better known as Dani Darek, Dani is probably the most talented student at her new college for the arts. But sadly, the only reason she is at that school is because her lazy drunk step father is the dean. Dani also has a horrible hearted step sister named Quin(btw I love Quin and it was between her or Brittany. No hate, swearz :3), Quin never liked Dani. They always acted being nice to each other at the dinner table to make their parents happy. _

_Our Prince is the lovely Santana Lopez. Smart, beautiful, talented, and quite famous. Unlike other celebs, Santana is a great person... yeah I know. Santana wants to find talent at her new college she's attending and hopes to maybe even find herself a Princess to her fairy tale. _

_Our story starts with Dani, sitting in her closet bedroom, under the stairs like Harry Potter. Dani didn't mind the small room. She actually liked it, it was cute. But considering this mansion has about, twenty rooms, her step father should let her have one of them. There was only three people that lived in that house. That Dani cleans by the way. So Dani cleans the whole twenty room house but doesn't get to enjoy the stretching space of her own? It wasn't fair in anyway. Dani just studied music theory on her small bed.  
_

Dani's phone buzzed beside her while she focused on her homework. She glanced over at it and it read,

**_Wicked Step Father :( : Dani, come to the dining room now. Our guests are here and we need cocktails. _**

Dani sighed and mocked her step dad, in his southern accent. "Dani, come to the dinin' room now, ya hear?" She chuckled to herself. Then her phone buzzed again.

**_Wicked Step Father :( : Don't make me tell Quin to come over! Now, means NOW. _**

Dani closed her Music Theory book, and scurried out of her closet bedroom. Dani quickly looks in the mirror in the hall way to the kitchen. She grinned at her self. "Lookin' good Darek." Dani quickly kissed the mirror and winked at her reflection before she jogged to the kitchen. Dani was surprised to see a somewhat sober step dad. He looked quite cleaned up for this guest. Dani looked at the people who sat on the leather couch in front of Mark, Dani's step dad. Dani saw two Latina girls. One older than the other. Mother and daughter maybe? Both beautiful but you can tell that the older one has had plastic surgery to look younger. Dani put on her smile while Mark introduced them to her.

"This is my step daughter, Danielle. My other daughter isn't here at the moment. She's at the studio." Mark smiled as if he was bragging about her. Yeah no. Quin is very pretty indeed but she has zero talent. Dani giggled a little and thought, _I feel bad for her vocal coach._ Mark nudged Dani a little and Dani's smile was being kept away. Trying to hold it in made Dani's dimples show. Dani then noticed that the younger girl was staring at her. Then the older lady introduced herself and her daughter. "I'm Maria Lopez. And this is my daughter, Isabella Lopez. She is a freshman here and your dad has been so nice to invite us over tonight. I also have another daughter who is 21, Santana who may or may not be coming tonight."

"Dani, will you head over to the counter and..." Mark was implying to make drinks for the adults. Dani nodded and walked over to the bar. Dani then pulled her hair up into a slouchy bun, and pulled out her tools to make margaritas, and Mark's usual. Bourbon on the Rocks. Dani then mocked Mark again while she mixed the drinks. "Howdy Dani, will you make some drinks? I deserve it after all, I'm all spiffy clean n' such!" Dani then noticed the freshman sitting at a bar stool in front of her. She was giggling a little bit.

"Well I'm embarrassed." Dani said while making the margarita. Dani then set down the mixing tools and held out her hand at Isabella. "I'm Dani, Mark's step daughter slash servant." Isabella shook Dani's hand. "Isabella-" Dani then continued to make the cocktails and listened. "-and I must say, you have very nice dimples." Dani blushed a little. It was a nice comment.

"Why thank you Ms. Lopez. Best thing I heard today so far." Isabella nodded and tapped the counter, awkwardly. Everyone then heard the doorbell and Mark told Dani to get it.

"You know, I don't think your guest would mind if you-" Mark cut Dani off and pointed at the door. Dani once again, put down the drinks and walked to the door. Before Dani opened it, she wiped her hands on her pants. She opened it to see another Latina. She was like a super model and Dani was a bit in awe. Brown eyes, long hair, super tall. Totally her type.

"Do I have the right house?" She asked. Dani snapped out of her daze and muttered, "My type..." The girl looked a bit confused. "Huh?" Dani's face was a little nervous and her dimples showed again. "I said, The light! You must've knocked down the outside light out there. It's missing now." The girl then looked behind her and looked really sorry.

"Oh, clumsy me. Should I replace it because I don't see anything glowing out there." Dani closed her eyes and put her hands up to stop. Dani is a great actor. "No, no. No need. Just come inside, you have the right house." The girl came inside and hugged her little sister. Dani sees Isabella whisper to her sister while looking at Dani for a moment. Dani just quickly stared at the floor and hurried back to the bar counter.

"Oh, Santana darling!" _So that's Santana._ Dani thought. Santana put on a fake smile, Dani could tell. "Hello Mother. Nice to see you." Didn't seem so nice. Her mom kissed Santana's cheek and Santana shook hands with Mark. "Nice to meet you but I think I might get a drink from your nice bartender." Isabella looked at Santana with an offended face. Isabella then whispered to her. "She's not the bartender! She's the dean's step daughter, Dani." Santana felt a little guilty. "Do you think she heard me?" Yes. Yes she did hear you.

"Margarita?" Dani yelled across to the dining room. The dining room and kitchen were connected. Santana quickly turned around and nodded nervously. Dani acted like she didn't hear her and just slightly smiled as she made the margarita. Santana and Isabella both sat on bar stools in front of Dani while she made the drinks. Dani was then started by her step dad's booming voice. "Are those drinks done!?" Dani dropped a glass when she heard him.

"It's gonna be a little longer..." Dani then bent down to pick up the shattered glass when she heard a little bit of bickering from across the bar. Dani then sees Santana bend down in front of her, helping her.

"If Mark finds out you're helping me, I think he'd ground me from going outside until I graduate." Santana laughed a little.

"You didn't ask me to so, I think you're okay." Dani smiled a little bit which made Santana blush a little. Why is she blushing already? Dani hadn't flirted yet. "Is it because I smiled...?" Dani whispered to herself. Dani then noticed her hand kept grazing over Santana's. Whoops... Dani then stood up quickly putting the bowl of glass on the bar. She then did her nervous face, with her dimples showing again which sort of made Isabella melt. Dani could tell she was going to have Isabella on her tail for a little while. Dani then grabbed the bowl. "I'm gonna take this out to the garbage outside." Santana stood up too. "Did you say that you're gonna check the light outside? Maybe I should come too because I broke it." Isabella then moved her gaze off of Dani and on to Santana.

"What light?" Santana then looked at Dani. Dani nervously smirked and got out of that house.

Dani tossed the glass in the bin and looked above her head. "Almost dark out." Dani sighed. She then heard footsteps behind her. It was probably Mark asking why he heard glass break, that it startled our guest and that I should go back to my room.

"Look Mark, if you came out here to-" Dani then saw Santana's face in front of her. "Oh... you're not Mark." Santana shook her head and leaned on a wall that was a fence around the house. "How come you told me I broke an outside light on my way in?" _Because I was recovering from what I said previously._ "Because it was funny." Dani put on her snobby face, trying not to laugh. Santana crossed her arms.

"Y'know, I have a bitch side that I really don't want to come out-" Dani then started laughing which made Santana confused. "Simmer down Santana, I don't need a beating." Santana just looked at Dani, debating if she was like her step dad or not. "But spanking, that's a whole other story." Dani winked. Santana blushed. She was really red. "I'm kidding Lopez, don't have to go so tomato on me." Santana cleared her throat and tried to cool down. "I was kidding about the light too, I was testing you." Santana looked confused.

"I was seeing what you would do if you actually did break a light. Accuse someone else, offer to pay, ignore it." Santana made an o shape with her mouth, realizing. Dani came up with that while she was throwing away the glass. "Anyway, you really need to go back inside." Dani said while she looked up at the sky. She could feel Santana's eyes on her so Dani quickly looked at Santana and caught her. Dani grinned and headed back inside, without Santana. Before Dani went inside, she heard Santana mumble a, "Shit.", and Dani just smiled to herself. Dani turned around, wondering if Santana was coming and she saw a bunch of people with cameras yelling, "Santana over here!"

Dani ran to Santana and covered her with her jacket. She then quickly guided Santana to the house. Santana took off her jacket and handed it back to Dani. "Thanks." Dani nodded. "Are you like, famous or something?" Santana looked at Dani. "Really?" Dani shook her head no.

"Not a clue." Santana smiled. "Well that's a first. Weren't you flirting with me because I'm famous?" Santana asked. Dani shook her head. "No, I was flirting with you because I wanted to." Dani then hung her jacket up on the hook by the front door. Santana blushed again. Dani and Santana saw their parents come rushing to them. "The paparazzi?" Her mom asked. Santana nodded. Her mom then quickly assumed I leaked her out to them.

"It was you wasn't it!" Mark then happily took the woman's side. "Danielle Dallas Dareck!" He used her middle name... Dani lowered her eyebrows in anger. "I didn't even know who she was until she told me literally twenty seconds ago." Isabella then overheard the argument and butted in.

"I was right by Dani the whole time and she didn't make one phone call or test message!" Dani gave the two adults disappointing stares, and headed to her room. She opened the door to her closet, and shut it fast, diving onto her bed.

She grabbed her laptop that Mark doesn't know she bought and googled Santana Lopez. Then popped up some articles and her wikipedia. She's Dani's age, 21, her mom is a famous fashion designer, her little sister does some modeling. Then she sees that Santana dated Brittany Pierce... Brittany was only Dani's favorite singer who is still alive! "Santana must be a big deal..." She said aloud to herself. She continued scrolling and saw the front page of TMZ. It was.. Dani. Dani made the cover. The headlines say, "Santana's new Girl is Protective!" Dani quickly closed her laptop.

"Oh god..." Was all Dani could say.

* * *

**OKAY so, I wanted to start a new Dantana fic because my other one was doing good. I think this one will be AWESOME so leave me a review and maybe I'll write another chapter.~BellaTheZombie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say that I read the first chapter of this and noticed A LOT of errors. I don't proof read... Anyways, I felt like writing this because I like it aaaaand yeah! **

* * *

Dani slipped on her dirty white converse and grabbed her black leather jacket. She grabbed her backpack, her long board, and her sunglasses before she ran out of her room. She ran down the hallway but retraced her steps to the mirror and winked at herself before she ran out of the door. But before she could run out of the door, Mark stopped her holding a list. Dani then held up her finger and said,

"One sec," Dani then reached in her backpack and put on her headphones. She blasted her music as her step dad tried to talk. Dani then yelled over her music, "I can't hear you, I have music on, sorry!" Dani then scooted past him and skated away to the main campus. The dean's house was right outside of campus which was great for Dani because she hasn't gotten her license yet.

Dani passed other students as she skated. It was a somewhat nice day. A little windy, a nice kind of warm. Gosh this place was beautiful. While she skated, Dani quietly sang to herself, listening to her music. It was a great day.

Dani stopped at her building for a lecture they had that day. They were bringing in a special guest and Dani was averagely excited, but didn't care that much. Dani sat down beside her friend, Rachel, and they talked a bit before the lecture started.

"How was the special dinner last night?" When Dani mentioned a "special" dinner, Rachel kept saying it was a date that Dani was trying to cover up as a family dinner.

"It was... it was okay I guess. Mark invited over some people who were typically nice, except for the mother." Rachel now doesn't think it as a date by Dani's tone.

"Who were these people?" Then the person below them wanted everyone's attention. Dani looked over at Rachel with a finger over her lips. "Shh." Dani then pointed at the person. Rachel still wanted to know, even if it wasn't a date but she just listened to the lecture.

"Alright so, as I talked about previously, I have a special guest who will be in all of your classes frequently until the big end of the year project." Dani yawned. She was still a bit tired from the previous evening. Dani looked at her watch, trying to make time fly by doing so.

"Everyone, give a warm welcome to Santana Lopez!" Everyone screamed and threw their hands up except Dani. Even Rachel did. Dani looked around and saw Quin clapping and cheering, looking at the Latina who now is smiling at the microphone. Rachel looked down at Dani.

"Why aren't you clapping?" Dani looked up and said, "That's one of the guests that was at my house. Her and her sister." Dani and Rachel were both in shock. Dani looked at Santana on the stage. She noticed Santana was looking at her, probably because she was the only one not standing and clapping. Dani made her nervous face and started clapping. Dani then smirked and winked at Santana from her seat, watching the Latina blush. Everyone then sat down and let her speak.

"I'm so glad to be here and work with up-coming artists like you guys. While I am hear, I am going to be doing a little bit of talent scouting for my father's company, Lopez Records. I will come up to you, don't come to me though. Thanks again and I'll see all of you soon!" Santana gave a kiss to the crowd. She glanced at Dani again and Dani acted like she caught it. Dani put the "kiss" in her pocket and Santana laughed quietly and exited the stage.

* * *

Dani wanted to say hi to Santana but she wasn't allowed to go backstage. The big guy at the entrance was too big for Dani to take on and Dani didn't have enough cash on her to bribe him. So Dani just walked out of the building. Right when Dani set her foot outside, she was surrounded by people and cameras.

"Dani, Dani! How's Santana been? What was your first date like?" Dani placed her hand above her eyes, shielding them from all the flashes and pictures. Questions everywhere about Santana. Dani changed her mind about wanting to be famous in seconds during that encounter. She then pulled out her skateboard, and sped off, trying to lose the paparazzi. She did lose them occasionally when they weren't allowed in the private studio. Dani locked the studio door anyways, just to be safe. She threw her backpack on the fancy leather couch and leaned her board against the wall. Dani then plopped in a roll chair that matched the leather couches and twirled for a bit before she started to mess around with the instruments. Mark bought Quin this studio during her freshman year as a welcome to college gift. Quin let Dani use it only if she agreed to wing-girl for her. That was the only exception to their relationship. Dani in an EXCELLENT wing-girl and Quin sucks at flirting. Dani helps Quin, Quin helps Dani. Nothing broke that agreement even if they resent each other.

Dani then sat at the keyboard that was on a stand next to the couch. It was used for mixing but, Dani loved playing it for her music. Dani has been playing the piano since she was about five. Her mom was an excellent pianist and Dani aspired to be just like her.

She then lost herself in the music. Touching the keys swiftly which was such a sight for anybody. Dani then found herself singing along to what she was playing but had a weird feeling in her stomach. Like someone was eavesdropping on her. Dani then grabbed her bag quickly, and hopped out the window, landing in a bush. "Ouch!" She yelped and she started running. Dani could hear someone yelling from the window she jumped from. "Hey who are you!? You left your-" Dani then realized she left her skateboard. She could get it tomorrow. That voice was familiar to Dani though... Santana? Dani didn't look back. She doesn't like people hearing her songs, her voice, or her play. Dani's music was for her ears, and her mom's.

* * *

Santana watched as the hooded girl ran with her green backpack. She could see little locks of blonde hair slipping from the hoodie. Santana then realized that the hooded girl left her journal here too. Santana decided to read it, just to see what that song was she was singing. It was an original. It was beautiful. Santana then left it there, deciding if she wanted to know that girl, she would have to come back for her things. Santana was going to watch this studio and the first blonde girl that comes in, is her mystery girl.

* * *

"Quin!" Dani yelled as she frantically looked under everything in her room. Quin then popped her head through Dani's door. "I'm kinda busy." Quin had a hint of irritation in her voice. "Remember when I went all the way home from school to grab your lunch and lip gloss?" Quin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's the favor?" Dani then started placing everything back to the way it was. "I need you to go to the studio and grab my board and my journal." Quin then started to file her nails like she was ignoring Dani. "I'll go later because like I said, I'm busy." Dani nodded. "Thanks." Quin then looked at Dani while furrowing her eyebrows. "We're even now." She then continued to file her nails and walked away from Dani's door.

* * *

Santana watched the studio carefully from a distance. She was about to go back to her house until she did see a blonde unlock the studio door. Santana quickly followed. Santana knocked and then saw a pretty blonde. The blonde smirked and leaned on the door in a seductive way. Or trying to, in a seductive way. Santana beamed at the blonde and said. "I heard you singing the other day and just had to tell you that, you are amazing." The blonde looked a little confused for a second, but then quickly grinned. "Why thank you. I'm Quin." Quin then shook the Latina's hand. "Santana." Santana then continued to smile at the blonde. "I saw you forgot your skateboard and journal. I sort of peaked, guilty!" Santana laughed nervously. The blonde smirked again and walked out of the studio, locking it behind her. "Well, maybe you can read it again sometime. Under my supervision of course." Quin then winked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah totally." Quin then ripped a piece of paper from Dani's journal and used her eye pencil from her purse to write down her number.

"See you soon, Santana." Quin then walked away while holding Dani's skateboard and journal in her hands. Santana smiled as she watched the blonde walk.

_She's pretty, and talented. Skateboarding is hot too..._ Santana blushed to herself and bit her lip. She felt like she could run a marathon for some reason.

**So that's it! Reviews are always welcome... they inspire me :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that I didn't rush the "glass slipper" part here. Okay, I'm done now. Starting high school tomorrow... freshman and all... BYEEEE ~BellaTheZombie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say that my auto-correct is not working so, sorry for errors. I don't proof read... Alrighty, let's get to it then! **

Dani put her journal in her secret shoe-box that resided in her closet, and rested her board against the wall. She let out a sigh and rested her forearm over her forehead. Dani then began thinking about the little mishap, and how it was humanly possible for Quin to score without her. Dani had to give her props though, Quin was usually not very striaight forward when it came to girls. Dani quietly laughed to herself and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Dani woke up with her hair stuck to her face from dry tears that were shed during her slumber. She wiped her face and sniffled before checking her watch.

"Shit-" Dani said. She fumbled off her bed and quickly changed. She brushed her hair and did her makeup quickly. _No time for a shower. You'll live. _Dani thought to herself. She brushed her teeth quickly and then received a text from Rachel while doing so.

_**Rachel- Where are you?! You have like, 10 minutes to get here! **_

Dani quickly typed back a response, then wiping her phone due to the toothpaste that fell from her mouth.

**_Sent to Rachel- Cover for me. I'll be there in time, hopefully. _**

Dani slid her phone in her back pocket, grabbed her board, and headed out.

* * *

Dani ran through the big studio door to see some classmates already in the other room. Santana was in the dance room with the other classmates, teaching them some choreography and them showing her some moves.

"You barely made it Dan!" Rachel scolded. Dani flinched a little. "I'm sorry Rach, forgive me?" Dani pouted. Rachel broke easily.

"I hate it when you do that." Dani smiled and hugged her best friend. Dani then signalled for the two to go inside the dance studio.

Dani walked in and was greeted by her classmates. It was a relatively small class and everyone knew Dani pretty well. Dani set down her bag and board, and greeted some of her friends with quick fist bumps. Dani tied her hair up in a messy bun, and adjusted her sweat-pants. Dani then noticed Santana in the corner of her eye, staring at her. Dani caught her and smirked. The latina blushed and looked away.

"Okay everyone!" Santana said, clapping her hands together then intertwining them together. "I have brought a friend of mine to help me out today. You may have heard of him. So, give a warm welcome to Kurt Hummel!" Everyone clapped. _Do I live under a rock or something? I mean, I live in a closet but not under a rock. Haha, gay pun._ Dani thought. Dani laughed out loud at her internal joke. Rachel nudged her to stop. Dani made that face again, and her dimples showed. Santana noticed this and smiled.

"Thanks everyone, I'm so excited to be here!" Kurt beamed.

* * *

After a few hours worth of dancing, Dani was quite tired. She and Rachel were sitting against the wall in the studio, along with some other students. She took a swig of her water bottle and let out a breath when she finished it. Rachel tapped Dani's shoulder.

"Dani." Rachel whispered. "Santana's eyes were glued to you this whole practice." Rachel smiled. Dani slapped Rachel's arm.

"Shut up." Rachel giggled. "I'm serious Dan! I saw with my own two eyes." Dani wiped off the thought of it no matter how much she wanted to believe it. Dani decided this morning that she wasn't going to get involved. She didn't want to burden Santana. And Dani never wanted to get hurt ever again so, not getting involved was the best option right now. She didn't want to get attached to Santana so, best to leave it before she does. Dani sighed out loud and Rachel notcied.

"What's up?" Dani shook her head.

"Just tired. Dancing was never my thing." Rachel laughed at Dani's last words.

"Dancing was never your _thing_? Dani you are probably a better dancer than Kurt over there." Dani and Rachel then looked over at Kurt who was trying to show a student how the basic moves were supposed to go. The girls smiled at the sight. Kurt's frustration was funny. They then looked at each other and laughed hysterically. Santana then walked over to the two.

"What are you two slackers laughing at?" They then quickly stopped laughing. Dani was then again, trying to hold in her laughter, showing her dimples. It just made Santana's heart flutter. "Nothing, nothing at all." Rachel then poked the side of Dani's face.

"Your dimples are too cute!" Rachel squealed, still poking Dani's face. Dani smacked Rachel's hand away.

"Leave me alone Berry! You're just jealous." Rachel then got up, and said, "I gotta use the ladies room. Be back in a few!" Rachel smiled before she left. Dani then took Rachel's water bottle for herself and drank some. Santana then sat beside Dani, back against the wall also.

"You two are cute together." Santana said, also watching Kurt struggle with the student. Dani held in a laugh again. She then cleared her throat before speaking.

"We aren't together. We're best friends actually." Santana nodded.

"That's good..." Santana mumbled, Dani could have sworn she heard it. So Dani got up and looked down at Santana, "It is now?" Santana's eyes went wide. Dani then saw the blush that formed on Santana's cheeks. Rachel then walked back, stopping beside Dani. "What I miss?"

"Santana thought we were a couple." Rachel laughed at that. Dani scoffed and put on a fake, hurt face. She then placed her hand on her chest.

"I am offended..." The best friends both laughed. Santana then stood up and smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that." Dani smiled, reassuringly. "It's okay, it was just funny. I don't even think Rachel likes girls." Rachel put on her poker face.

"She's weird..." Dani then said, staring at Rachel. She shrugged it off and walked out of the studio. She grabbed her board and back pack and began wiping her forehead with a sweat-rag. She then started walking out the studio door when Santana stopped her. Dani turned around, still having the sweat-rag to her forehead.

"Yes?" Dani asked.

"What is that?" Dani was confused and replied, "... my sweat-rag?" Santana shook her head no. "No not that, that." Santana then pointed to her board that was strapped to her back pack. Dani turned around and looked at her board, as if she didn't know what it looked like. She then lowered her rag and looked back at Santana.

"That's my skate board. Nice one isn't it?" Dani smiled, taking it out of the strap, showing it to Santana. Santana looked weird.

"You okay there San?" Santana shook her head and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah. Totally. Be careful out there on that thing." Dani nodded and waved good bye.

* * *

Santana watched as Dani left. She was confused as to why Dani had the same board as Quin. Maybe Quin let Dani borrow it, or Dani let Quin borrow it. Maybe it wasn't Dani's. Or maybe it wasn't Quin's. So many possibilities. Or maybe they just had the same board. Then again, Dani also had blonde hair. Could the girl have been Dani? Santana shook her head at the thoughts. Her date with Quin was close and she had to plan what she was going to wear for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short short short short short Chapter! I just like this fic sooooo much and I want to get it done. So let's see what happens here?**

* * *

So it turned out that Quin's date was going to be held at her house and that Dani had to "be else where" for the time being. Dani decided to not "be else where", but to play the grand piano in the second living room that was full of instruments. Dani placed her song book down in front of her on the piano stand and cracked her fingers before she hovered them above the keys. She then began to play some scraps of music from her memory that was hidden far in her head. It was nice until Dani was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She grunted and pulled it out to read the text.

**_From Rachel- I love that song! _**

Dani then turned around to see a beaming Rachel at the entry way to the living room. Dani scooted over on the piano bench a little, then patting the space next to her, signalling for Rachel to sit with her. Rachel quickly got to the bench and looked at Dani smiling.

"So, I saw Santana outside. Did you finally get some lady-balls and ask her out?" Dani smiled at Rachel.

"She's here for Quin Rach. She wouldn't go for a girl like me and I don't want to be led on." Rachel frowned. Rachel rubbed Dani's back and put her head on Dani's shoulder. "She would be lucky to have you Dan and if she can't see that, then she is as blind as Quin." Dani laughed at the inside joke. Long story short, Quin crashed into a very obvious tree driving Dani and Rachel to a concert.

"So, let's play a song huh?" Dani said after a little bit of silence. Rachel clapped her hands and then they started to play Heart and Soul. But then, the two girls made it really complicated by adding extra stuff to the simple song. Rachel then decided to go get some take-out from the bestie's favorite place down the street. Dani still sat on the piano bench though, just thinking about everything so deeply, she didn't notice she was playing a really old song she wrote. She then found herself singing the words.

When she stopped, she didn't really know why she started in the first place. She wrote the song during a time which she really doesn't like bringing up at all. Dani just made a "Huh..." sound, and span around on the piano bench, noticing Santana in the entry way. Dani stood up quickly and grabbed her book from behind her. Dani nervously smiled, revealing her nervous dimples again, and awkwardly waved at the latina. Santana then quickly glimpsed at the book in Dani's hand. Santana's eyes went wide.

"Are you okay San? You look... puzzled." Santana shook her head.

"Is that yours?" Dani then looked at her hand as if she didn't know what was in it.

"Ye-" Quin then came in and noticed the book in Dani's hands. She then grabbed it from Dani.

"There's my book!" Quin then made a face so that Dani would go along with what she was saying. "...Oh right, I found it again. You always misplace it when you come in here and play the piano." Dani then gave a very convincing smile towards the girls. Santana's puzzled face then went away. Dani handed the book back to Quin and nodded.

"I heard piano playing, you play the piano too?" Santana asked looking at Dani. Dani looked at Quin who was furiously shaking her head no. Dani still went along with it.

"No, not really. Sometimes I play for Quin's singing but she plays all by ear. A talent not many have." Dani then on out, was a wing girl. It pained her a little, in her stomach. Dani brushed it off though. The best way to make these feelings go away is to ignore them and push them down, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Andy, my main duuude. I saw your review and was like, "The more times you say please, the more I want to update!" Haha, thanks for reviewing. And sorry that I haven't updated, I've been busy with school. Geometry, am I right? Anyways, let's dooo this. Short... sowy... I think this is what you would call... A Filler Chapter. Hey hey HEY... it's better than nothing!**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Dani practically smashed her alarm and dug her head under her pillow, desperately needing five more minutes. She sighed, remembering the awkward run in with the beautiful latina the other day. Dani then slowly got up from her bed, and rubbed her eyes before she stretched out. She walked across the seemingly endless hall to the bathroom, and stared for a second at her reflection.

"What ran you over?" Dani groggily asked herself, patting her hair down a little.

After her morning routine, Dani checked her phone calendar.

_Show for Ms. Lopez (Not Santana, Dani)- 12:00 _

_Girl's Night- 6:00 _

Dani looked at the time which read 11:30. _Better start heading out. _Dani grabbed her board and her headphones, and headed out to one of the studios.

...

Dani opened the door to the studio and saw Ms. Lopez sitting on a couch with Isabella and a man who looked very professional. Isabella's eyes practically lit up when she saw Dani.

"Ah, Dani, you're a little early huh?" Ms. Lopez asked, smiling. Dani paused her music and slid her headphones to her neck. She then set her board down against the wall behind her. Dani then checked the time.

"I guess I am." Dani gave Ms. Lopez a smile back, and looked at the man. _He looks familiar. _Dani thought. The man got up, and smiled from ear to ear, extending his arm out to Dani. Dani shook it.

"I'm Will Shuester. I reccomended you to Ms. Lopez here." Dani, out of nowhere, remembered where she knew him from.

"You're the mystery guy who came to one of my performances!" Will nodded and then pointed at Dani.

"You, are just oozing talent my friend. That's why your teacher had me come to your show." Dani then mentally thanked her teacher.

"So, Ms. Darek, would you like to do your thing?" Will asked. Dani nodded, and went into the secluded room where the others followed. Dani saw three chairs, all facing a baby grand piano. She wasn't nervous. She was excited to perform for the talent scout. This is her big break. Dani quickly walked to the piano bench, and stared at the small audience before she began playing.

When she finished her performance of Fix a Heart, an original song, she hovered her hands over the keys for a second before she stood up. She looked at the three. Will, a big smile, Ms. Lopez, her eyes closed as if she were still listening, and Isabella who seemed starstruck.

"That... was amazing Dani. I'm glad I arranged this meeting. It was nice formally meeting you." Will beamed. He once more, shook Dani's hand, and walked out of the room to get ready to leave.

"Dani that was, life changing. You wrote this?" Ms. Lopez asked. Dani nodded. Dani felt a light blush come across her face. She was never complimented so much on her music and it felt really good.

"I did." Dani then looked at Isabella who was still staring at Dani with big eyes. Dani just gave a cross between a smirk and a smile.

"You also play very nicely. How long have you played?" Dani thought for a second.

"Uhm... I was maybe ten when I started learning." Ms. Lopez nodded and checked the time on her very expensive watch.

"Oh dear, we're late for a meeting with Lil' Billy Beat. I will put a good word in to Mr. Lopez about you Dani. I see big things for you. C'mon sweetie." Isabella nodded at her mom. When she turned around, Isabella winked at Dani before she left with her mom. Dani sighed at the freshman, and sat at the piano again. She hovered her fingers over the white keys and started playing something different from her usual style. Jazz. Dani always liked jazz piano. Her mom played jazz piano all the time when she was a kid, and Dani just fell in love with it. Sadly, Dani never played the genre since her mom passed away. Until now of course.

Dani got lost in the notes. Her eyes fluttered closed, a light smile on her face. For some reason this peace reminded her of Santana and herself. What it would be like if they were together. Santana is the bass clef, and Dani is the treble clef. How wonderful it-

"No!" Dani then pounded once on the piano in frustration. _What the hell Dani? Stop it. Think about cake or something. _Dani grunted and removed herself from the instrument. Dani ran her hand through her hair, and sighed loudly. All she could think of now was Santana, and she knew that that was one of the stages of having a crush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Andy... look at me... see what you do? Okay, bring it in buddy. \(._.)/ Give me a hug. Please? There ya go. Alright, we are now, friends. I gave you a virtual hug, you had no choice in giving one back. Practically besties. ANYWAYS... Chapter Seis! (That's six in Spanish you guys.) ;)**

Dani was putting on makeup in the bathroom, listening to her random music player. No seriously, her playlist would go from Frank Sinatra Fly Me To The Moon, to Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo, to Back To Black by AC-DC, and then to The Beatles. Currently, Dani was singing along to Beautiful day by Michael Buble. This song is like a good luck charm to Dani. If it comes on in the morning, then it's going to be a good day for her.

Dani then started applying her eyeliner when she heard a pounding on the bathroom door. This startled Dani, and she smeared her eyeliner a bit.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. "Yeah?!" Dani yelled over her music so the person could hear.

"My dad wants you to do the list that's hanging on the fridge. It would be great if you could-" Dani then tuned Quin out with her music.

"But Quin!" Dani yelled before she started singing loudly, but still very much on pitch. "-it's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smilin'!" Dani could hear Quin roll her eyes.

"I'm leaving for school Danielle." Dani cringed at her full name. Dani then cleaned up her makeup, and decided to make this day, beautiful.

* * *

Rachel and Dani were walking towards the quad when they saw a flyer posted to a nearby poll. Rachel tore it off, and Dani looked over the smaller girl's shoulder to read it also.

"Oh my gosh! Quin's throwing a party at your house tonight." Dani then grabbed the flyer with Rachel, to look at it better. "That's probably why she told me to clean. Mark doesn't usually give me chores on Fridays... and he doesn't usually have girl hand writing. Dammit!" The blonde took a few steps away from Rachel to mentally stable herself.

"You cool?" Rachel asked, staring at Dani.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rachel slightly smiled at Dani, to try and make her calm down a bit. "Quin just makes me want to tear out my hair sometimes is all." Rachel nodded. The girls then started walking to their next class. "Hey what class you have now?" Rachel then asked.

"My fall-back career." Rachel pulled up at her backpack strap.

"What career is that again?" Dani dramatically gasped, and acted hurt.

"Ms. Berry! My best friend! How DARE you forget my second favorite thing in the world to do." Rachel quickly defended herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just... refresh my memory." Dani sighed.

"Biology."

"Right, I remember now."

* * *

Dani twirled her pen around her finger while she waited for class to start. The students came in shuffled as Dani glanced over her notes from last time. Dani then felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see no other then Santana Lopez.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Dani shook her head no, a bit dumb-founded as to why Santana is in her Biology class. Dani cleared her throat before she spoke.

"What're you doing here? Just out of curiosity." Dani asked, nonchalantly. _Acting skillz over power nervousness 10 to 0! _Dani thought, grinning mentally.

"I might go to college. I'm checking about a bunch of different classes to see which ones I like." Santana said, a bit sheepishly.

"Ahh, the whole hot girl in Hollywood not satisfying?" Dani said sarcastically. Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked. Dani's heart melted at the sight.

"Did you call me hot?" Dani's eyes widened. _Oh no, the word vomit train is coming. _

"No, no, no! Of course not! I meant hot on the charts! As in music?" Luckily, Dani stopped herself from a load of word vomit. But then Santana made it worse.

"So you're saying I'm not hot?"

"No! I'm not saying that!It's not that you aren't hot, you're very beautiful and-" Dani was thankfully interrupted by her Biology teacher, Mr. Moore. Dani noticeably sighed, a bit red in the face. Santana smirked at the flustered Dani. Dani just wanted to curl up under the Biology desk and think about how 'well' that conversation went.

The teacher was going through the basics of Biology, cells and what-not. He then assigned for partners to work together on a, very thick, packet.

"Who ever you are sitting next to is your partner for this packet. Feel free to work on it outside of class, it's your choice really." He said before sitting down and reading a book called, "Life, You're Doing it Wrong". Santana then turned to Dani, who was to her left.

"So... explain it to me." Dani looked to her right.

"Explain what to you?"

"Biology." Dani laughed for a second.

"I can't just **explain **Biology, it's a big subject." Santana then pointed to Dani's notes. "Read those to me then because I don't understand this at all." Dani squinted her eyes at Santana.

"Please?" Santana pouted. _That's about the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. Now I am dead. _Dani thought. Dani's speech was gone. It was like the wind got knocked out of her but she wasn't in pain. Her reply came out very abnormally and awkward.

"S-Sure." She stuttered a word out. It was better than just staring.

"So the basics of Biology... Well, Bio means life to start off-" And Dani continued from there.

The whole period consisted of Dani being a great teacher, and making horrible puns that made no sense to Santana, which only made them funnier.

The two were interupted by the bell, and they walked out side by side. "So... are you going to that party tonight?" Santana asked as they walked through a hallway. It was a bit crowded and it was hard to hear Santana, if you were just a friend of hers. To Dani, it seemed like it was only the latina, and herself. _It's just a little crush Dani, cool it. Oh my gosh... are my palms sweaty? Ew they are! _Dani then rubbed her hands on her pants, a bit awkwardly.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Dani looked up and put her hands behind her back.

"I asked if you were going to the party tonight, at your place." Dani sighed a little before she answered, "I might have to... since I live there and all." Santana shook her head a bit.

"Oh yeah, right." She then released a somewhat nervous laugh, which was amusing to Dani. _Adorable... Wait what? _Dani mentally slapped herself before she actually ran into a door.

"Who uhm- who put that there?" Dani said casually, trying to play it off. Santana laughed. Dani then walked through the door, like a normal person would. Santana was still laughing at Dani as they walked out, until the two were flooded with questions and camera flashes.

"Not this again." Dani heard Santana mumble. The two then began walking to their car, and tried to be polite to the paps.

"Santana, Santana! How's Dani been doing in school?! Is smart sexy?!" Dani looked around and surprisingly, only saw three paps. Dani looked at Santana who looked a bit more calm then when she has a bunch of paps, and that, is good. _I heard she has a bit of a temper. _Dani laughed internally, and her dimples showed out adorably. Apparently, Santana noticed this and poked Dani's cheek, like Rachel had that one day.

"Santana, are dimples a turn on?!" Santana giggled a little.

"Oh, dimples are just too cute!" Dani playfully smacked Santana's forearm and threw her a deathly glare. Sadly, Dani has dimples that tend to come out at weird times. And big puppy eyes. Santana stared back at Dani, giving her one of her own deathly glares. Dani then put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, you win. Just stop staring at me like that." Santana smiled in victory. "You two ladies have any plans for tonight?!" One of the paps said.

"Yep." Santana said, like it was nothing. Dani, confused, looked at Santana while raising an eyebrow. They then got to Santana's car, and Dani didn't know what to do. Santana pointed at Dani, discreetly, and then at the car. Dani shook her head, eyes wide. Santana nodded her head. Santana then went to the passenger's side of the car, and opened it for Dani with a big grin. The paps definitely got pictures of that. Dani practically had no choice. _Fuck it.  
_

**In case you weren't, Andy up there, take a free hug. \('.')/ . That was nice, wasn't it? Haha, anyways, thanks for the reviews and for reviewing. I feel sick today which is why I updated! Didn't go to school... Well, I'll see ya later I guess. ~Bella**


	7. Chapter 7

After Santana dropped Dani off at the mansion, Dani went to her little room, and changed into her favorite black skinnies, a Beatles shirt, her red beanie, and topped it all off with her combat boots. She felt good in her outfit. _Might as well look good if people are coming over. _

A few hours of Netflix later, Dani could hear Quin calling her from the living room. Dani walked out, adjusting her shirt as she did, to see Quin having a heated argument with a girl. Right away, Dani noticed the AC-DC shirt the girl was wearing.

"What is it queen bee?" Dani asked, rolling her eyes. Quin looked at Dani and practically grabbed her.

"You can't wear that! You're mixing the drinks!" Dani furrowed her brows.

"And I'm finding this out now because...?" Quin let go of Dani and shook her head.

"Never mind that, our DJ here says I was going to pay her two hundred and fifty for the party when I remember saying one hundred and fifty!" Dani sighed and looked over at the DJ. "I got seventy five dollars right now, plus her hundred and fifty. You can take it or leave it." The DJ looked like she was thinking.

"If you don't, then that's fine. We keep our money, I DJ, and you have to pack up and drive all the way home." Dani smiled. The DJ let a breath out and looked at Dani. She held out her hand.

"Deal." Dani shook the taller girl's hand, and walked over to the bar that was set up in the living room. She took off her beanie, and put her hair up in a messy bun, like she usually does, and looks over her drinks. _She could have just bought a keg... _Dani sighed, and pulled out her phone to read about gossip. There were multiple articles, but the one that caught Dani's eye was a comparison photo of her and Quin, and a headline of, "Who Stole Santana Lopez's Heart?" Dani closed her eyes in annoyance, and shut off her phone. When she looked up, she saw the DJ, eyeing her strangely at the other side of the bar.

"Can I get you something?" Dani asked, putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Why are you working here but that one girl..."

"Quin." Dani answered for her.

"Quin, asked you to handle our little situation?" Dani grabbed a water bottle from under the counter. She then shrugged, and sat down on a stool provided on her side of the bar.

"I'm her step sister. If I don't do what she says her dad will find out, and he's not one of my biggest fans." Dani takes a sip from the water.

"Oh." Dani sets down her water on the bar, and reaches her hand across it.

"Dani."

"Emily." The girl smiled at Dani, so Dani gave one back. When the two released from their second hand shake, Dani looked over the alcohol once more. Dani made a face when she scanned them. Emily noticed this and asked,

"You like mixing drinks?" Dani looked up at the DJ and shrugged.

"I like music. I go to school here with the princess over there." Dani then glanced at Quin who was adjusting everything in the room.

"Sorry." Emily said. Dani laughed at that.

"You don't even know." Dani grabbed a glass as she still thought for a moment. She then began to make a vodka tonic.

"To answer your question correctly, I do like it. It's more of a hobby though." When Dani finished the drink, she poured it in the glass, and handed it to Emily. Emily looked baffled.

"How did you..." Dani grinned. "I have this thing where I just know what drinks people drink." Dani then winked at the DJ, who was pretty intrigued. The DJ took a sip of her drink, never leaving eye contact with Dani until the front door opened to a crowd of people.

"Looks like everyone came at once." Emily took a big gulp of her drink before getting up. She looks back at Dani and says with a small smile, "I should let you get to your mixing, and I'll go do mine. Thanks for the drink." Dani smiled and waved as the DJ went to her post. Dani smiled to herself as she waited for people to get drinks.

* * *

A little while into the party, Dani's playing flappy bird on her phone. No one's wanted a drink for a while and she got bored so, this happens. Dani occasionally glares over to the hot DJ, ya know just because she can.

Dani has never gotten this high before on flappy bird. 30... 31... 32... and then Dani gets tapped on the shoulder and she dies.

"Dammit!" Dani looks up, ready to yell at whoever made her lose her streak.

"That, wasn't on purpose. Sorry." Santana said, with kindness in her eyes. And all of a sudden, Dani's rage was gone. It was replaced with warmth, and a huge smile.

"Hey San!" Santana smiled. Santana then hugged Dani. _Well that was unexpected. _Electricity, here and there. It was an interesting feeling that Dani wanted to know more about. Santana released, and the shorter girl missed the contact right away. She felt like whining she missed it so bad.

"You look very pretty tonight." Dani says showing her toothy smile that is very contagious. Santana blushed a little, and Dani noticed this.

"Thanks. You too." Dani nodded. Santana sat in Dani's stool, and began talking.

"So... did you see that headline?" Dani nodded, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know about you, but I'm totally team Dantana." Dani said, with a serious face. Santana nervous laughed and averted her eyes from Dani's.

"You saw the ship names?" Dani nodded. She also chuckled a little. "It was trending on Twitter." Santana nodded.

"Sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have given a show to the paps either." Santana said, trying to hide herself behind her hands. Dani moved Santana's hands from her face, smiling.

"No don't be sorry. It's okay, it was kinda fun." Santana looked confused. "...Fun?" Dani nodded. Dani wanted to change the subject. She cleared her throat, and said, "So, what can I get one half of 'Dantana' to drink tonight?" Dani used air quotes when she said Dantana. _If only Dantana was real off the pages._ Dani thought. Santana walked around the bar to sit on the opposite side of Dani.

"I'll just have a beer." Santana smiled while she laced her hands together on top of the table and waited. Dani grinned.

"Coming right up m'lady."

**Okay... sooo... How is everyone? Good, good. I wanted to say thank you to all those new followers! And these reviews... are coming so quickly. I am very happy with how this is turning out... Free hugs as usual. \(-3-)/ Little kisseh kisseh. Muuuaah! Alright. Leave a review, they make me update quicker ;) ;) ;)! ~Bella **


	8. Chapter 8

Dani woke up in her small bedroom to silence. She slightly opened her eyes and closed them quickly in pain, as she realized... She was hungover. She made quiet groaning sounds as she rubbed her forehead. She then noticed she wasn't in her bed. She was in a small chair in her bedroom that barely fit. She tried stretched her legs, and rubbed her neck that was sore due to the awkward sitting position she slept in, and it wasn't after until she actually opened her eyes. What she saw must have been an illusion. She smacked herself.

"Am I still drunk?" She whispered. On her bed, was a very sleepy Santana. Santana's jeans were hanging on the edge of Dani's bed, which meant that Santana had no pants on.

"What happened...?" Dani whispered again to herself. She rubbed her eyes and froze, when she saw Santana stir. Santana then made a low, but very cute, groan that Dani couldn't help but smile at.

"Am I dead?" Santana said into Dani's pillow, groggily.

"Yes. You and I both." Santana looked up at Dani with a worried face. She cleared her throat.

"Uhm- Dani?" Dani rubbed her neck again. She spoke, her voice very raspy. "Yeah?" Santana then pulled Dani's comforter up to her chest.

"Why do I have no pants on?" Dani shrugged.

"Maybe you kicked them off while you were sleeping." Santana slowly nodded. Santana cleared her throat again.

"Uh- Dani?"

"Hmm?" Dani hummed.

"Would you..?" Santana twirled her finger once to signal for Dani to turn around. Well, turning around would be practically impossible because of her small room, so Dani smiled lightly and cover her eyes with her hands.

"I won't look, I promise." Dani could hear Santana pull the comforter down, and grab her pants. Okay, Dani couldn't help herself and peeked a little peek. And what a peek it was. All Dani saw was a little leg, but just enough for Dani to get some very perverted thoughts.

"Are you peeking?" Dani giggled, trying to play it off.

"Maybe, maybe not." Santana smirked at Dani after Dani let her hands fall.

"Well, wouldn't you be offended if I didn't look?" Santana then grabbed her phone that rested on Dani's small shelf. "Are you just trying to switch this around? It's not really working." Dani then put a finger up and yelled, "Aha! But it worked a little!" Santana laughed before she checked the time.

"Oh my gosh... it's five in the morning." Santana said, her eyes a little wide.

"Huh, I guess it is. You wanna get a burger?"

* * *

Dani and Santana walked to the nearby burger shop, talking about music on the way. Dani of course, held the door open for Santana, and then they sat down in a booth.

"So, what led to me waking up in your bed last night?" Santana asked before she took a bite of her burger. No one was in the burger place this early. Dani thought for a second.

"I think you were really drunk so I took your car keys. Then you fell asleep in my bed so I slept in my chair." Dani nodded and dipped a french fry in her milkshake and ate it.

"How did you think of the car keys part?" Dani reached in her pocket, and handed Santana her car keys.

"That's how." Dani smiled and looked out the window. Santana sighed with a smile on her face.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Dani then looked at Santana. Dani had a light smile while she talked.

"When I was little, my mom always brought me here. Sometimes it was just to watch the sunrise, sometimes for the shakes. We always sat in this booth right here and watched it together." Dani then looked back out at the slowly rising sun.

"I have always loved watching this place go from quiet and dark to just suddenly... glowing." Dani got lost in the sunrise and completely forgot about everything.

"She sounds amazing." Dani then turned her head back to Santana, Santana staring straight at her, as if she was staring at her this whole time. Dani felt a light blush creep up her neck. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. She then adjusted herself awkwardly.

"Yeah she uh- was. You ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" Santana noticed the change in mood. "Yeah sure." Dani took one more glance at the shop before she walked out with Santana back to the mansion.

* * *

_A few days later... _

Quin called Dani downstairs for a "meeting". Dani was really just done with this stuff. Going along with whatever they tell her to do. Dani reached the piano room, and saw Quin standing by it, Mark sitting on the piano bench.

"Sit down Dani." Quin said. Dani sat on a chair that Quin probably put there, and listened to what they were going to ask.

"I was offered a record deal by Lopez Records!" Quin squealed. Dani then felt a knife, stabbed through her chest, all the way to her heart.

"You? Have they heard you sing, like ever?" Dani said with a disgusted face. Quin then looked offended. "That's why you're here dear." Mark said, obviously drunk off his ass. Dani was bothered by the bottle of whiskey on the grand piano. _No respect... _Dani thought.

"Well, they're considering me, since I let Santana borrow my song book."

"My songbook." Dani corrected, casually. It wasn't a surprise to Dani that Quin would do something like this.

"Whatever. They are having me take Santana around campus tomorrow, and we are going to be talking about music." Dani saw what she wanted.

"And that's where I come in. Yeah no, I'm out." Dani then began to leave, until Mark stood up and began talking.

"If you don't do this Danielle, maybe that little savings account that mommy left for you won't be there anymore." Dani clenched her fists. It was her only way out of that place. She was fuming as anger enveloped her.

"Fine." Dani said, back still turned to the two wicked steps.

"You will also probably be recording music for Quin to lip-sync to in the future. My little girl is gonna be a star!" Mark yelled, wrapping Quin in his arms. Dani left the room, and left the house, trying to let her anger out by running. Once the mansion was out of her vision, Dani just started to break. Balling her eyes out, sobbing. She hasn't cried this hard in a long time. It was like her mom died all over again. Memories of her just came flying back, but Dani knew that this moment was bound to come soon.

* * *

**Hmmmmm... Interesting... So, I know how I want this to go now! Say heeey if you saw that little line in there from Glee. Also, just a p.s, Emily the hot DJ, is Emily from PLL, if you's was wonderin'. So, leave a review, follow, favorite, keep reading, blah blah blah, yada yada yada... ~Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

After Dani wiped her face of tears, she ran some more. She didn't know why she kept on running. In fact, it surprised her how far she went just sprinting. The only thing that stopped her, was another body. Both people fell pretty hard on the pavement. Dani tried to bear herself from the fall, but resulted in landing on her hand funny. So, the first words that came to mind were,

"Shit! Motherfuuuuu-" Dani then closed her mouth, trying to save herself, and in pain. Dani slowly got up and noticed the the thing she collided with, only for it to be a very nerdy looking DJ from the other night.

"Hot DJ?" Dani asked, a mixed look of pain and confusion on her face. Dani watched the girl who got up and immediately started examining Dani's wrist.

"Does this hurt?" Emily then moved Dani's wrist in a weird way. And it hurt like hell.

"Yes, yes, yes, stop please!" Dani then removed Emily's hand from her wrist to grip it herself, as if it would make it hurt less.

"Sorry." Emily pushed her glasses up on her nose while she looked around for a second.

* * *

Dani sat up on a hospital check up table while Emily wrapped Dani's wrist.

"I would have never thought you were studying medicine!" Dani said as she watched Emily. Emily half smiled and looked up at Dani briefly before she continued wrapping her wrist.

"Hot DJ's have their nighttime life, and their daytime life. My daytime life just happens to be a doctor in training."

"Oh my gosh, you have one of those like, double lives." Dani said, noticing certain features she didn't notice at first about Emily.

"I do?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sexy doctor by day, hot DJ by night. You're so cool." Dani said, now looking around the room. Emily lightly laughed, blushing slightly, and shook her head. Emily turned around and grabbed some scissors to cut the extra gauze off. Before she cut the gauze off, she moved her hair to one side. Dani saw a little tattoo on Emily's neck. Dani touched it. Emily nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden contact.

"Whoop sorry-" Dani said before asking, "-what is that?" Emily cleared her throat and then finished up Dani's wrist.

"Uh, it's a feather." Emily said smiling a little while she cleaned up.

"What's it mean?" Dani asked, staring at the back of Emily's head. Emily then turned around and sat on her stool by Dani.

"Maybe we'll save that depressing subject for another time." Emily said, looking at Dani. Emily then changed the subject.

"So," Emily got up.

"I want you to ice your wrist every night," Emily handed Dani a piece of paper. "-call me if the swelling doesn't seem to go down, or something seems weird with it, or tell me it's great sometime next week, okay?" Dani smiled and nodded.

"You got it doc."

* * *

"Aren't you going to tell me how you did that?" Rachel said, pointing at Dani's wrist. Dani sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I wrestled a bear because he tried to take my honey and he twisted my wrist wrong. He apologized right after so it doesn't matter." Rachel smacked Dani's arm, and Dani narrowed her eyes at Rachel. They then got scolded by the librarian to be quiet. The two hid their faces behind books for a few seconds before whispering again.

"So, how's your Santana stuff going?" Rachel asked, while looking at the librarian across the room. Dani shrugged.

"We went to that burger shop-" Rachel cut Dani off.

"Burger Shop?!" The librarian shushed the duo. Rachel looked over at the librarian and mouthed, "Sorry".

"The burger shop, Dani, you didn't let me sit in your booth for two years." Dani shrugged again.

"I thought you were a stick in the ass." The librarian pointed at the two girls, and then at the door, aggressively.

* * *

"You like her!" Rachel squealed, pinching Dani's cheek. Dani slapped Rachel's hand away, and stuck her hands in her jean's pockets as they walked toward the studio. "I've never seen you like this before!" Dani scoffed.

"Like what? I'm still a badass." Rachel looked at Dani, skeptically.

"You blush whenever you hear her name Dan." Dani scoffed again, but more exaggerated.

"No I don't." Dani was crossing her arms now.

"Santana." Rachel said slowly, and dreamily. Dani coughed and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she did feel a blush cross her cheeks.

"Told you." Dani just gave Rachel a look, and walked faster, ahead of her.

* * *

"Hello, check check, mic check one two, one two. Prestige worldwide, wide, wide-"

"Dani! Cut the crap, I can hear you. And your echoes suck." Quin said, looking around the quad. She stopped her gaze at Dani who was sitting on a bench a while away, acting like she was reading the newspaper.

"I died my hair so, she won't recognize me Quin. So, is she coming or what? I really don't want to be here. I only said yes because I get to use these cool spy gadgets." Dani checked her watch before noticing Santana approaching Quin.

"Turn around Quin, she's here." Quin spun around, and was met with the chocolate eyes. Dani listened closely through her ear piece.

"Hey Quin, how are you?" Dani heard. There was a slight pause.

"You can answer this one yourself." Dani said, annoyed. Quin cleared her throat.

"I've been good, you?"

"I'm good too."

* * *

"So, classics? What's your favorite band that's a classic?" Santana asked sipping her soda. Quin cleared her throat and smiled nervously.

"Classics..." Quin repeated. Dani thought for a second. "I would have to say, The Beatles."

"I would have to say The Needles." Quin said smiling. Santana looked confused.

"What?" Quin panicked for a second.

"The Beatles! With a b like boy!" Dani yell-whispered.

"Beatles! The Beatles." Quin corrected. Santana smiled, eyes wide. "Me too. What's your favorite song by them?" Quin smiled nervously again and acted like she was thinking.

"Hmmm... favorite song by The Beatles." Dani had to think hard about this. "This one's hard for me..." Dani said, staring into space.

"This one is hard for me." Quin repeated. "Here Comes The Sun." Dani finally decided.

"Here Comes The Sun." Quin said. Santana's eyes lit up. "Me too! Don't you just love the guitar in it?" Quin nodded.

"Mmhm, it's just... something to be loved!" Quin laughed nervously after she said that.

"Yeah Quin, let me do the talking." Dani said. "Shut up." Quin whispered, scratching her ear.

"Did you say something?" Santana asked, taking another sip of her drink. Quin shook her head, trying to play it off.

"Nope, nothing at all." There was then a ruffling noise on Dani's side of the conversation.

Dani took off her ear piece, and smacked it a couple times to try and get it working. "Shit..." Dani mumbled. She pushed up her sunglasses, and lowered her hood before she started walking out of the little diner they were in. Once Dani was out of the diner, she sent Quin a text saying the ear piece blew, and that she was leaving. Once out of the diner, Dani took off her hood and ran her hand through her now blue hair. "Quin's gonna kill me." Dani whispered to herself.

* * *

_**From Dani- Ear piece blew out. I'm going back to the house. Good luck.**_

"Is everything all right?" Santana asked after Quin looked pale from reading the text she received. Quin cleared her throat. _I can do this without her! _Quin thought.

"My friend's dog died. I should go comfort her." Quin said, acting like it was the saddest thing on earth. Santana then got up as Quin did too.

"Oh I'm sorry, you should. We can continue this another time." Santana gave Quin a light smile. Quin did so too, and kissed Santana's cheek. "See you later." Quin said before she walked out to her car.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this. I should be doing my homework, and I'm tired, I didn't read over it. I'm a mess haha. So, I got this review... from a certain person... who wrote in Spanish. I was so proud of myself because I sort of knew what they were saying. So, thank you for reviewing. Abrazos gratis! \('.')/ I think I spelled that right... Free hugs for everyone! ~Bella**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Cause even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life. **

**You can take your words and all your lies-" **Dani was cut off by a screaming Quin in her headphones. She flinched at the sudden blast.

"No! That wasn't good. From the top, and this time, do it right!" Dani then heard the music being played again, and she did her best even though she was pissed.

"**You wanna, play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall." **

After Dani finished the song amazingly, she set the headphones around the mic stand, and exited the room to listen to the play back while Quin entered the recording room.

...

Santana ran through the studio halls, trying to find that voice. It's the same voice she heard that one day. She needs to clarify that it was indeed, Quin and not Dani.

"Wait- up!" Kurt said, panting between words.

"I can hear her!" Santana then ran another way, and Kurt tried to catch up to her. "She's this way, I just know it!" Santana then decided on this door. A studio marked for Lopez Records. Santana stood up straight, ready for anything, and walked right in.

"**I really don't care. Even if the stars, and moon collide. I never want you back into my life-**" Quin caught Santana's gaze as she lip synced the song in the sound booth. Quin didn't lie to Santana. Then, behind Quin on the other side of the booth popped a blue headed Dani, who had an almost guilty glint in her eyes. But Santana kept her eyes on the singing Quin, or so Santana thought she was singing. When the music stopped, Quin took off her headphones, as Santana yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth,

"It is you!" Quin shrugged as she exited the booth, towards Santana.

"It's me. How'd you know I was in here?" Santana pointed and looked toward Kurt.

"He told me that he heard a nice voice." Kurt grimaced at Santana, as he tried to catch his breath. Santana turned her gaze back to the blonde and smiled.

"I want you in my concert." Santana said, never leaving eye contact with Quin.

All Dani could see from her position was a jumping Quin in Santana's embrace. Dani's heart was on fire, in a bad way. Jealousy and anger with a tad of hurt, was all Dani felt at that very moment. She thought that if she stayed away, she wouldn't get hurt. But it happened anyway. Dani scoffed to herself. _How could I be this stupid? _Dani thought. Dani was woken up from her thoughts to Kurt, sitting on the floor beside Dani.

"If it means anything-" Kurt said, staring straight into Dani's eyes. "-Dantana is my OTP." Dani half smiled and nudged him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dani said sarcastically, looking at the now very interesting leather sofa in front of her. Kurt sighed.

"I know that Quin has no talent." Kurt said out of nowhere. Dani's head snapped to Kurt. Kurt noticed this and played with his hair for a second.

"She auditioned last year for a project I was working on. She was horrible." Kurt and Dani chuckled. Dani nodded in agreement. She was glad that Kurt realized the obvious and that he was rooting for Dani.

"How could you tell that I liked her?" Kurt looked at Santana who was being touched all over by Quin. He shivered and made a disgusted face. He then faced Dani again, and noticed her look of jealousy towards the two girls.

"You're not very discreet." He got up and left. But before he walked out of the door way, he smiled at Dani and said, "She'll get what's coming to her. You'll get what you deserve." He then left. Dani thought about his words. Maybe he's right. Dani decided that she'll let everything play out, and everything will be the way it's supposed to. She peeked her head up to see Quin kissing Santana. Dani closed her eyes hard, and let out a deep breath. She got up, grabbed her guitar, and walked right out of that studio. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Wherever she ends up though, is where she will let her music play. It is her voice after all, no one else's.

_**Okay, so this was VERY short indeed. I apologize. I have homework and this was all I had written right now! But this is a very important chapter. Dani gets some advice from her "Fairy god mother" haha, ah. Dani just can't catch a break, can she? P.S, I'm so EXCITED for the new episode of FAKING IT! Can I hear a Raemy vs. Karmy war stirring? Ruut Rooowwwh. So, free hugsies \('_')/ And a little kisseh kisseh, -3- . Goodnight, morning, evening, and afternoon! ~Bella**_


	11. Chapter 11

**So, spell check once again, not working, sorry for errors. I updated! Look at meeee! Haha so, reviews are awesome. Here's Chapter 11!**

"I'm going to see a friend mom." Santana said, gathering her items. Keys were in hand, and jacket is on, _All good_.

"Oh is it that blonde girl?" Santana smiled.

"Yeah." Santana walked into the living room where her mom and sister were reading magazines.

"That Dani really is a sweetheart, isn't she Bella?" Isabella nodded, going red. Santana furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Mom, I'm seeing Quin." Mrs. Lopez turned her body, facing her oldest daughter now. Now she had a confused face on.

"Really?" Santana nodded.

"I thought you and Dani were a thing!" Mrs. Lopez laughed to herself. Santana nervous laughed silently. She cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go now. Be back soon." Santana walked out of the door.

Maria Lopez turned back to her youngest. "Did you know that Quin and Santana were dating?" Isabella shrugged.

"I'm team Dantana." Maria was curious. "What's 'Dantana'?" Isabella ran to her mom, and showed her what popped up when you googled the ship names.

* * *

"Seriously?" Dani nodded to the DJ who was currently mixing under a tree next to Dani, cross legged. Dani nodded. She tossed an M&M in her mouth and smacked on it.

"Seriously! It just got on my nerves." Dani clenched her fists. She looked to Emily who was smirking and raising an eyebrow. Dani squinted at her.

"Stop thinking what you're thinking." Emily then looked back at her screen, like no looks were exchanged.

"You're..." Dani raised a finger at Emily. "Don't you even dare." Dani threatened.

"Jeal..." Dani's eyes got wide with anger. "I swear if you complete that sentence."

"You're Jealous." Dani threw M&M's at Emily. Emily was laughing too hard to notice though.

"They need to make these things baseball size." Dani mumbled to herself, popping one in her mouth after she finished throwing some at the other girl.

"Dani, whether you admit it or not, you are oozing with jealousy. It's distracting." The DJ said, motioning to Dani. Dani threw one last M&M at Emily which landed on her shirt. Emily just ate it and smiled to herself.

"I am not jealous!" Dani yelled, dropping her bag of M&M's in the grass. "Damn it." Dani poked Emily's forehead.

"You, owe me a bag of candy coated chocolate goodness, missy." Dani tossed her messenger bag strap over her shoulder, and waved at Emily before walking towards the mansion.

* * *

Dani walked down the hall to the kitchen where food would be. She was starving. She hadn't eaten all day and she needed a hot pocket. After the microwave dinged, Quin waltzed into the kitchen, glaring at Dani with annoyance.

"Can I help you wicked step sister?" Quin shot a death stare at Dani while she spoke, and then rolled her eyes.

"Santana's coming over and I-"

"Need my help. You know what, no." Quin laughed, sinister like.

"Excuse me?" Dani grabbed her hot pocket and set it on the plate.

"Did you fart?" Smoke was practically coming out of the blonde's ears now. Dani shrugged and started walking back to her room but was stopped by Quin's arm.

"Just remember what my Dad said." Dani stared ahead, thinking. She needs that fund. It's her only way out. Only way.

"What do you want then? More small talk?" Quin shook her head and started upstairs. Dani followed, hot pocket in hand.

* * *

"This is a monitor for downstairs. My geek friend set up cameras. Now you can see what's happening too." Quin shoved a headset on Dani. Dani rolled her eyes, and just stared at the monitor that was pointing on the piano. The door bell rung throughout the house, and Quin shot one more glare to Dani before she ran downstairs to get the door for Santana. Dani wasn't provided a seat so, she stood in front of the monitor. Dani sighed and watched for the girls to appear on the camera.

Once they were seated on the piano bench, Santana began playing a little song and then stopped.

"So, let's write that song?" Quin nodded.

"Song?" Dani asked herself, taking a bite of her hot pocket.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot ,hot!" Dani said with a mouthful of hot pocket. She swallowed the bite, which burned her throat slightly but all that came out was a little tear. She then focused. Dani noticed Quin looked annoyed.

"I just burned myself Quin, now stop looking constipated." Quin turned red and nervously laughed, smiling now.

"Yeah, let's get to the song writing!" Santana brought out her notebook, and placed it in front of her, on the piano. Dani looked through her journal, trying to find a good song.

"Tell her that it's not finished yet." Dani said, watching the monitor.

"It's not finished yet, I remembered it though so, write this down." Santana nodded and grabbed her notebook, ready to write.

Dani took a deep breath, looking at Santana on the monitor.

"This is a story that I have never told." Dani said into the head piece. Quin repeated it, along with Santana writing it down.

"I gotta get this off my chest to let it go."

"I need to take back the light inside you stole, you're a criminal. And you steal like you're a pro. Tell her that's the first verse."

"That's the first verse." Quin said smiling. Santana nodded and played a few chords on the piano, trying to decide what direction to take the song in.

Santana then speaks. "How about this...?"

Santana cracks her fingers, and plays a few chords along with the lyrics Dani gave.

"**_This is a story that I have never told. _**

**_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go. _**

**_I need to take back the light inside you stole, _**

**_you're a criminal. And you steal like you're a pro."_**Dani couldn't take her eyes off the latina. She did exactly what Dani imagined for her song. And her voice was more beautiful than an angel. And what Santana did next, made Dani lov- _Whoa... _Dani shook her head, and silently laughed to herself.

"And then how about this?" Santana continued the song, with lyrics she thought of.

"**_All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound."_**Santana kept continuing that last part, thinking of the next. It then hit Dani.

"So ashamed, so confused. I was broken and bruised." Quin repeated Dani's words, and Santana smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah.. that works really well. And then for the chorus,"

**_"And now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin..."_**Santana stopped there. Dani then gave Quin the rest of what she was currently writing in her own journal.

"And now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin. I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been. And my armor, is made of steel you can't get in. I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again."

Quin repeated, and Santana gave a smile that reached her eyes. Dani's heart fluttered, and she wanted to sing along with the brunette. And she knew she couldn't. The truth couldn't come out. If she wanted to keep her way out. Dani let out a frustrated sigh, and dropped her hot pocket on Quin's floor. It was already there so Dani squished it in the carpet more. When Dani looked up at the monitor, the two girls were leaning in.

* * *

Dani slipped through the threshold of the piano room and made a loud thump, causing the two girls to bite each other's lips in the lip lock. "Ow..." Both said. Dani looked up.

"I saw a dog... poop in our front lawn! The cleaning supplies are in that closet over there, that's all." Dani said frantically, trying to be nonchalant. It didn't work. You don't even need cleaning supplies for that! Dani's acting skills went from a 10, to a 2 since Santana came around. Dani embarrassingly smiled, and ran to the closet and grabbed the supplies.

"Don't mind me..." Dani brushed it off. "... I'm not even here." Dani grabbed the items, dropping some cleaning supplies on the floor as she walked to the front door.

"I should probably get going." Santana said. Quin's eyes widened.

"No, no! you don't have to leave, we were getting to the best part of the song!" Santana smiled. "It was a great time. I had a great time. But my mom was making dinner and I should probably be there. I'll test you?" Quin nodded, and kissed Santana once more before she headed out the door.

* * *

Dani was looking around blankly, when she noticed Santana leaving. Santana smiled at Dani.

"Hey, I like your shirt. You like The Beatles?" Dani looked down at her shirt. It was her favorite shirt. Dani just nodded.

"What's your favorite song?" _Here Comes The Sun. _Dani remembered that that was "Quin's" favorite. Dani thought fast.

"Uhm- Help. Yep." Dani nodded, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. Santana smiled.

"I like that one too but, it's more like my 2nd favorite. Mine is Here Comes The Sun." Dani nodded.

"I'll see ya around Dani." Dani lightly smiled and waved awkwardly as the latina left.

_I better have my shit together. _Was all Dani could think at that moment.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! I know what's gonna haaappen, aaand yooou dooon't! Haha, didn't mean to rub it in yo face. I need to do homework... Byeees P.S Did you guys see that Faking It! OMGERD Bi- shipping... this has never happened to me before... I like Karmy and Reamy... :3 Okay.. just had to fangirl a little. ~Bella**


	12. Chapter 12

**This may be coming to an end soon! :((((( Lol, don't get emotional on me dudes... I might cry :'(. Haha, but, I think Santana needs to open her eyes, and quickly. I am seeing maybe one or two more chapters until shit happens, goes down, etc. Yeepps. So, enough of me yappin, let's do this. Btw, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but this is based on a movie... not the original Cinderella, but it's the one with Lucy Hale :) OKAY... P.S, if you can't handle some minor Quintana, you may need to cover your eyes. Dantana end game, swears.**

Dani sat in her room, doing what Rachel called, "moping".

"You're so stupid..." The blue haired girl mumbled into her pillow. Somehow, it still smelled like Santana. She blinked her eyes, and threw the pillow to the other side of her bed. Her head was now buried in her comforter. It also smelled like the latina. Dani grunted, and got up. She gathered her comforter and pillow cases, and headed to the laundry room.

When her bedding was washing, Dani decided to maybe occupy herself. Get her mind off things. So, the blue haired girl did what she usually did when she was bored.

Dani sat on the kitchen counter top and slid across it, laughing to herself.

She rubbed her feet along the carpet in the living room, and then touched Quin who sat on the couch. "OW!" Dani chuckled and ran the opposite direction.

Dani was now in the backyard, bag over her head, finger gun in place. Robbers... robbers everywhere.

"_You're the only one who can save her Special Agent Dani!" _Dani said in a high voice.

"I know what I have to do ma'am because..." Dani posed, and pulled off the bag, pulling down sunglasses that she wore underneath.

"... I have a license to... uh.. save, people... I have a saving license." Dani nodded to herself and then sprang into action. With a pew pew this way, and a pew pew that way, she didn't realize the very amused brunette across the way. Dani froze, deciding that if she did so, that she was invisible.

"Nice glasses."

"Santana!" Dani smiled. She then cleared her throat. "Um- Quin's inside..." Santana put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Dani turned an all new shade of red, and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're going to have to explain this to me Dareck." Santana said, obviously biting back a laugh. Dani motioned elegantly to the door, and Santana curtsied. They waved each other good bye, and Dani fell to the grass.

"You're so... stupid." Dani said, taking off her sun glasses.

* * *

Santana entered the mansion laughing quietly to herself from the run in with Dani. She then saw Quin across the way in the living room.

"Quin, your sister is-" Santana was interrupted by the blonde's lips on her owns. She smiled into the kiss, and then pulled away. "Hello." Quin also smiled.

"Hello."

The two were sitting on the couch, talking about the upcoming events.

"So have you been practicing for the big showcase?" Santana asked, twirling her finger in Quin's hair. Quin shrugged.

"I don't need practice. But I hired back up dancers for the performance. We're good with all that." Santana nodded.

"Can't wait to see it." The two then kissed again, which lead to a make out session on the couch.

* * *

Dani was scarred. Scarred... for life. The scene in the living room made her sick to her stomach. Like she wanted to vomit. She wanted to vomit on Quin. Dani shook her head, that was a very creepy thought she had. She quietly ran to the laundry room, and angrily folded her bedding.

Dani laid on her bed, a bit disgusted by the smell of her comforter now. She never liked lavender all too much. She actually liked Santana's perfume way better than this. Dani sighed, and moped a little longer until she painfully came to a halt by a knock on her door.

"Nobody knocks in this house..." Dani whispered to herself before she opened her door. And there stood a smiling Emily, holding a six pack of beer. Dani lightly smiled, and opened the door more.

"Your bedroom is..."

"... a closet?" Emily nodded. "Yeah, it is." She set the beer down on the floor, and sat on Dani's bed.

"Ew lavender?" Dani nodded. "I know right."

* * *

The two girls were drunk, and laughing as they sat on the piano bench. They moved out there when they decided that Dani's room was too crowded.

"No, no, I never said that." Dani slurred, as she tried to focus her vision on Emily. They drank all the beer and decided to get out Mark's good stuff a long time ago. Emily pointed at Dani.

"You didn't have to! I can see it. You **love **her." Emily then dropped her hand down to her side.

"No I don't! You're-" Dani hiccuped. "-drunk." Emily laughed, a bit too much, and then said, "You're cute." Dani smiled, and rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm tired." Dani then exaggerated a yawn.

"Emily...?" Dani asked, eyes closed, now sounding very sleepy.

"Hm?"

"Can I play you a song before we go to sleep?" Emily nodded. "Sure." Dani sat up straight, and smiled. She hovered her hands above the keys, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Dani opened her eyes. "Uhg..." She mumbled. She was on the floor of the living room. She tried to stretch, but realized that there was something next to her. Cuddling her? And then the headache kicks in. Dani closes her eyes hard, grasping the bridge of her nose with her free hand. She decides to then look to her left at the other being, and it's Emily. Dani smiles, and can't remember the last time she had someone cuddle with her. She grabbed her phone out of her pant's pocket, and quickly snapped a picture of her and Emily. A selfie of Emily sleeping in the crook of Dani's neck, and Dani making a funny face. The darker girl stirred and looked up a little, but then went back into her little hiding spot that is Dani's neck.

"It's bright Dani..." Emily groaned. Dani sighed a happy sigh. "No shit." Emily laughed a little, and Dani squirmed. Emily popped up, looking at Dani with a devilish smile.

"Oh my gosh... are you ticklish?" Dani nodded. "Isn't everyone? But we can have a tickle fight when we aren't suffering from a hangover." Emily nodded.

"Agreed."

The two had some soup for breakfast, Dani insisting that it makes a hangover go away, and then Emily left. Dani decided that Emily was a great friend. Maybe even in the best friend category with Rachel.

* * *

Dani was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, a dark blue tank, and a leather jacket to the showcase. It was a bit cold out, and Dani was just done with everything. She was actually considering getting a job to get her own money, and skip the fund she was left. But it was too late to turn back now. She'd just let Quin have her fame.

The blue haired girl walked across the lawn and got into the provided limo that Mark and Quin had rented for the arrival to the showcase. The showcase was being held at the huge auditorium on campus, and Dani was less than thrilled. She checked her pockets to make sure she had the track for Quin. She did, and it hurt her like a bitch.

Once Dani got through all the blabbering about nerves and about how if she screwed this up she was going to pay, the three got out of the limo. Mark took his seat next to Mr. Lopez, kissing his ass probably. Quin back stage to get dressed for her "performance". And Dani at the sidelines of the stage, ready to play the track for Quin's big show.


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHH OMAGASH! Second to last chapter! I loved this one, and I'm sure you will too ;) Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and following/favorite-ing. I'm so excited to finish this! Let's get to it then.**

Dani watched as Santana hosted the stage. She admired how beautiful she looked under the spotlight. Her hair was just so... shiny. Dani didn't notice her smile towards the latina, she was too engulfed in her appearance. She wasn't all looks though. She was talented, and smart. She picked up Biology pretty fast. Her eyes too, are-

"Hey!" Dani snapped at the person who snatched the iPod from her hand. She turned around to be faced by Emily, Rachel, and Kurt, Kurt being the one who took the iPod.

"Hey what?" Rachel said. Dani looked at Emily, asking her why she's with them with her eyes. Emily was uncomfortable under Dani's gaze and shrugged.

"Give that back Kurt." Dani said trying to grasp it, but had no luck. Kurt tossed it to Rachel.

"Dani, you don't deserve this! She doesn't deserve this! Santana doesn't deserve this." Kurt said, trying to reason with Dani. Dani tried to grab it again, but Rachel tossed the machine to Emily.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about." The four could now hear Santana introducing Quin. Emily tossed the iPod back to Dani.

"Fine," Emily said. The three stood together, wall like and arms crossed. "- you can play it." Dani was confused. They wouldn't just give up like that. But Dani didn't ask questions. She plugged in the iPod to the cable, and gave a thumbs up to the DJ guy. Her track played, and Quin lip-synced. The choreography was poor, Dani noticed, and Quin's clothes were too sparkly. The song was about thirty seconds in when the song was cut off, and all that played was the instrumental. Dani furrowed her brows. _Shit. _

Dani span around and saw the three new best friends gone, along with the iPod.

* * *

Dani panicked and paced, realizing that Mark wasn't going to be okay with this. All she could think at that moment was, _I'm never going to leave this place- I'm never going to leave this place- I'm never going to leave this place. _, like a scratched record, playing over, and over again. Like she predicted, Mark grabbed Dani, and pulled her backstage, where Quin entered from. Dani could feel his hand print forming on her skin, and she was forced a mic in her hand.

"We're doing it live then!" He yelled. The instrumental was cut, and Mark looked at Dani.

"Stay here." He said, anger and annoyance lacing his voice. Dani did as told. No more risking her fund. Dani waited for the music to be back on, it seemed like forever. She stared at the mic nervously, and noticed another presence behind her. She turned around, eyes widened.

"You can't be back here!" Dani said, trying to get the latina to leave.

"What are you doing back here, with a microphone?" She asked, crossing her arms. Dani swallowed and looked around for Mark.

"Quin can't sing." Dani said quickly. Dani noticed Santana trying to piece things together. "And she's about to not sing for a whole lot of people. And so you need to g-" Santana cut her off, smiling slightly.

"Was it also you on the dates?" Dani closed her mouth. _Why won't she just leave! _Dani didn't say anything.

The instrumental was back on, and so she looked at Quin through the curtains, being careful no one else but the blonde could see her. Dani gave Quin a look, a look to continue and that everything will be okay.

"**But even if the stars, and moon, collide. I never want you back into my life.**" Quin got the message and began lip syncing to Dani's perfect live performance.

Santana smiled and ran away from Dani. Dani was confused, but kept on singing. Dani then noticed the curtain being raised. Dani needed to hide, but something was blocking her from moving. She turned her head to see the three from earlier, shoving her forward, towards the stage.

Dani, shocked, walked out on the stage, still singing, and saw Quin still lip syncing. Quin then looked at Dani, and ran off. Everyone was just as confused as she was right there. But Dani kept on singing. It actually felt... _good_. Amazing even, to be on that stage. This was what Dani has wanted for a long time, and she got it.

When the song ended, Dani smiled brightly to the audience, a shocked smile. She shocked herself so much, she almost dropped the microphone from her hands. She looked to her left to see her friends and Santana clapping and cheering for her. Dani ran to them, and hugged her friends right away.

"You were amazing Dan!" Rachel beamed, hugging her best friend tightly. "Rachel's right Dani, you are very talented." Emily said, also hugging Dani. Dani let out a breath, and smiled. She then released, and looked over at Santana, who was talking to Kurt while looking at Dani. Kurt then ran over to Dani, obviously terrified for some reason.

"I'm gonna go home now. I think Santana's going to kill me in my sleep for knowing everything and I need to go see my mom before that happens. Congrats Dani!" Kurt quickly hugged the blue haired girl, and speed walked away. Dani laughed to herself quietly. She then noticed Emily and Rachel beginning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dani whispered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Outside. It's so hot in here." Rachel said in an accent while fanning herself. Dani widened her eyes at the two who were smirking and walking away. Dani turned around to be met with deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." Santana said, smiling lightly. Dani half smiled. "Uh- Hello." Dani said awkwardly. Why was she so nervous around Santana all of a sudden? She wasn't nervous when she first met the girl. Oh... She remembered what happened... duh.

"So Dani, what do you think about recording some songs with me at Lopez Records?" Santana said, nonchalantly. Dani freaked out, she couldn't hold it in. She grabbed Santana, and hugged her tightly.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Santana laughed a bit at the shorter girl's reaction. When they pulled apart, Santana was caught up in the moment. She had this weird mixture of bravery and adrenaline built up, and she wasn't afraid to go straight for it.

The latina leaned in. It seemed like forever. She was merely a centimeter away from kissing Dani. She wanted Dani to close the deal. She wanted this to be sure. And of course, Dani closed the gap. Kissing Santana was gold. It was soft, and sweet, everything she wanted and more. The two's lips moved together perfectly, like they were supposed to do this. Dani takes it back. _This, _is what she wanted for a long time._  
_

Dani was on a high, and she wanted more.


End file.
